In particular the present invention may be employed to assist in the closing of a cavity slider door.
In a fully open position, cavity slider doors are contained within a cavity pocket leaving the leading edge of the door flush with the door frame. They retain the functionality and benefits of a conventional sliding door over a traditional swinging door.
A sliding door requires less space to operate than a swinging door, particularly with regard to floor space of a room. They are safer to operate than swinging doors, which may require a person to step back in order to open them. Additionally, opening a door outwardly with a person on the opposite side may result in the door striking the other person. Sliding doors are generally more accessible due to their operation and allowance for wider doorways—ideal for persons using a wheelchair or walking frame.
Cavity slider doors expand on these advantages by retaining of the door within a cavity or pocket in the wall of a structure when open. This allows the doorway to be positioned closer to the side wall of a room if so desired, and with the door retained within the wall, more floor space is created. Additionally, with the door being within the confines of the wall the chance of inadvertently hitting or catching on the edge of the door while turning the corner is eliminated.
There is also an aesthetic advantage in retaining the door within a cavity. The lines of walls which would be broken by a sliding door and its associated running gear are sustained. Similarly, the door edge may be positioned such that it is flush with the door jamb—unobtrusive and providing continuity with the lines of the door frame.
In order to enable an operator to slide the door to its desired position across the doorway the door usually has a recessed handle in its side face which may be grasped. Unfortunately, when the door is fully retracted into the cavity pocket, the flush handles are hidden until the door has been pulled forward from its resting position by approximately 50 millimetres to 80 millimetres.
This initial release from the cavity pocket is usually achieved by pulling the door, employing one of two methods. Firstly, using a small lever which may be flicked up from the door edge of the handle. Secondly, a finger hole is made available, which is generally also part of the door handle itself.
The disadvantage of these methods is that they require a significant amount of structural material to be removed from the leading edge of the door in order to install and house such handles. This removal of material compromises the structural integrity of the door, and can lead to warping. In a cavity door system, or indeed any sliding door system the warping of the door can prevent the door from operating correctly, if at all. The aesthetic appeal of the door is also negatively impacted.
The aesthetic appeal of a cavity slider door lies in its non-obtrusive nature, particularly with those doors mounted flush with the door jamb. It is not desirable to have the door operating mechanism visible while the door is in an open position—ideally the door edge is unmarred by an attachment or hole.
Additionally, methods requiring a secondary handle to move the door sufficiently to grasp the main handles may not be practical for those with low dexterity or finger strength. Particularly, very young, elderly and disabled persons may not be able to operate the door using such methods.
Japanese Patent No. JP2001073630A2 discusses a device for aiding in the opening of a sliding door. When the door is pulled, it releases a catch—causing a spring loaded plunger to push against the door frame, intended to aid in gaining initial momentum for opening the door. This might be applied to the closing of the door also, however it still requires the pulling of the door from its initial resting place—which does not solve the problem at hand.
It would therefore be of advantage to have a method and apparatus which addressed any or all of the above problems. In particular, a method and apparatus for the release of a sliding door from its resting position without removing significant material from the door, or necessitating the grasping of the door to move it into such a position that side handles might be used would be of advantage.
It would also be advantageous if such an apparatus might be positioned out of sight, away from the leading edge of the door.
All references, including any patents or patent applications cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications are referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art, in New Zealand or in any other country.
It is acknowledged that the term ‘comprise’ may, under varying jurisdictions, be attributed with either an exclusive or an inclusive meaning. For the purpose of this specification, and unless otherwise noted, the term ‘comprise’ shall have an inclusive meaning—i.e. that it will be taken to mean an inclusion of not only the listed components it directly references, but also other non-specified components or elements. This rationale will also be used when the term ‘comprised’ or ‘comprising’ is used in relation to one or more steps in a method or process.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.